A Little About Lily
by RavenclawLupin11
Summary: Everything about her; her gleaming emerald eyes, her happy smile, her melodious laugh, her perfectly straight teeth, the way she bit her bottom lip when she concentrated when she studied, the way she put her wand behind her ear when she wasn't using it, her fiery red hair that matched her feisty attitude, even her soft footfalls on the marble floors all drove me mad...


A/N: So I wrote a one shot from Lily's POV about how infuriating James Potter is. In thinking about how to write lovely Lily Evans from James's POV, I debated on whether to make him the mature 7th year we know she fell for, the whiny, pining prig we know he was before, or someone totally different. In my musings, I found a happy medium between the two James personalities. I hope that this James isn't too annoying to read. I have the most trouble finding a good James persona.

**RavenclawLupin11 presents:**

**A Little About Lily**

She really was absolutely lovely. She was my whole entire world. Everything about her; her gleaming emerald eyes, her happy smile, her melodious laugh, her perfectly straight teeth, the way she bit her bottom lip when she concentrated when she studied, the way she put her wand behind her ear when she wasn't using it, her fiery red hair that matched her feisty attitude, even her soft footfalls on the marble floors all drove me mad with hopeless longing. The way she did magic seamlessly, not even needing to study, endeared me to her. Her bossy boots personality only made me want to charm her more. The boys that she talked to or that asked her out made me crazed with jealousy; I wanted to defenestrate all of them. No one seemed as infatuated with her like I was. Maybe it was because she was made for me. Or maybe it was because she was so intimidatingly beautiful that blokes got flustered around her. Or maybe I was the most intelligent wizard in the whole of Hogwarts. Her friends were on my side the whole way. Alice Graham encouraged me to ask her out which transfigured her normally calm, reserved demeanor into a bout of screams and shouts. Mary Macdonald used the reverse psychology route, usually making her glare and glower for hours at a time. Marlene McKinnon dated Sirius for the sole purpose of Lily and I being around each other more often than normal. Her male friends, with the exception of Moony, were all a collective mass of testosterone infused lust. I hadn't ever seen dogs pant the way those boys did after Lily.

Now , let's get back onto the topic of _her_. Never in my whole life had I ever seen someone so amazingly perfect. Her clothes and robes always smelled of fresh flowers, ironic really, given her name. Her hair was never unkempt; it always fell in soft crimson waves over her slightly sloped shoulders. Her trainers always sparkled and shone as she walked down the corridors. She patrolled those same corridors with serious vigor and her craving for good marks was contagious. It made me want to do a better job as a human being, student and friend. She was a beautiful inspiration. She didn't need glasses for her eyesight was perfect, great for seeing people all the way to their souls. The way she talked to people was unlike any other. She didn't flinch when we told her of Moony's 'furry little problem', she makes sure he is taken care of every month. She consoled Padfoot when his brother was a prat. She even tutored Wormtail in potions last year during exams. She is an absolutely astounding witch; the brightest in our year. The sole fact that after Hogwarts she could go anywhere, do anything, be anyone she wanted to be and change the world with one wand wave made my love for her so much immensely more irrevocable than ever before and I'd do anything and everything to make her see it.

Just to see her smile at me when I walked into a room, or see her laugh at one of my jokes, or have her cheer me on during a Quiddich match is all I've ever dreamed of. All I've ever wanted is to marry her and have a family with her, but we never will. I have a criminal's chance of escaping Azkaban in showing her what I'm capable of; who I could become if only given the chance. She'll always be the unattainable flower petal of my far away, crazy and absolutely maddening dreams. I'm tired of chasing her. I'm tired of all the rejection and ridicule and angry words. I'm through with all of it; I'm sick of all of it.

So why in Merlin's name can't I get over her and just move on?

* * *

><p>My James was found from "The Life and Times" by Jewels5, "Alls Fair in Love and War" by Chelles, and anything by lievedance. I hope this was good.<p> 


End file.
